The Best Day
by crazymonkey1123
Summary: Rima sneaks out to see Nagihiko. The best part of the day begins...Rimahiko. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This two shot is dedicated to my fans and my friend. His birthday is today and I told him I'll make everyone happy by writing a story. Happy 13th Birthday! Welcome to the teenage world!**

**Though I would be more crueler from now on... *smiling evilly***

**Anyway, please review! I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>I gazed at my cellphone. 7:30 PM.<p>

Why is he taking so long? I told him to meet me here at 7! I looked at the text messages I sent him.

_Me: Hey I'm biking down the playground. Meet you there. (6:30)_

_Purplehead: Sorry Rima I have to go eat first. I'll also have to check with my parents. (6:31)_

_Me: All right fine! I'll wait here for an hour! ( 6:31)_

_Purplehead: Ok(6:32)_

_Me: Delete messages.(6:33)_

I grit down in frustration, but then looked around to see if anyone saw. Apparently, even though I turned a little rebellious, I still have a "guilty conscience". I biked around to kill time AND the brooding disappointment. Somehow, I feel sad just thinking about if he doesn't come. But, why am I caring? He's just my best friend.

Right?

My phone started vibrating. I stopped, sat down on a swing, and read the message.

_Purplehead: Coming_

I face palmed myself. Could this guy get anymore inconsiderate! Sure, I hate when he says "Ok" or "Yeah" when I'm talking about something important, but I waited here for an hour with tears prickling my eyes! I did this all for him. I texted him back.

_Me: IDIOT! Can't you see it's been an hour already? That's it. I'm going home!_

My phone vibrated right away. I read the message.

_Purplehead: I'm sorry! I'll be there._

Suddenly, I hear a brake scratching the sidewalk. My heart started beating fast. I turned my bike to run, but it got stuck as I hit a bench. A bike stopped in front of me.

"Going somewhere, Rima?" a voice asked.

His purple hair stood out, even when the sun was going down. His ochre eyes stared at me. I narrowed my eyes in frustration. "I HATE YOU, NAGIHIKO."

"Don't go back. Come on, let's go sit at the bench."

I sighed, and did what I was told. Nagihiko sat next to me. My heart accelerated its beating again, and I could feel a blush creeping on me. Stupid Fujisaki!

"So," I said, as calmly as I could, "What did you tell your parents before you went here?"

He looked at me. "I told them I was going to meet Rima at the playground."

I snapped. I turned, grabbed his shirt, and brought his face close to mine, which was glaring. He winced in pain.

**"WHAT PART DID 'KEEP THIS MEETING A SECRET' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" **

I knew it. I was already making up some excuses in case I get caught. This is my first time sneaking out, and let me tell you, it was NOT easy. I thought about everything that could lead to my mom knowing this, and I recited to myself what would I say if that happens. Nevertheless, I could only see one situation that will throw me off.

And that is if his parents told my mom what I was doing.

I forced myself calm down. I curled up in a ball, blaming myself. I wanted see him. Text messaging isn't enough for me. I wanted to see his smile, his patience, everything. I like him because of that. No matter how selfish, arrogant, mean, and sarcastic I was, he's still there. I tried to drive him away, but I just couldn't. He stood there.

And I love him for that.

"Rima, I'm sorry, but, I just couldn't lie," he said.

I straightened myself. "Nah, it's ok. I didn't expect anything good from you, freak," I said scornfully.

How long do I have to keep lying to him? How long do I have to pretend that I hate him? In my mind, I saw him going away from me, leaving me in tears. Again. This isn't my first time falling in love. I loved many before. However, this is the first time I didn't act all sickening sweet to the boy and wipe out a part of myself. No, it's me he's seeing. The REAL me. And he never turned away.

Maybe that's why it would be much harder than anything I've experienced if he rejected me.

He smiled as bright as the sun. "So, my birthday is coming up. You're invited."

A burst of happiness flowed through me, but I acted nonchalant. "Oh ok."

He smiled again, leaving me paralyzed inside. I love his smile. It feels like it's only meant for me.

"Rima, why did you ask for this meeting to be kept secret?"

Shoot. I let my guard down. I looked around, seeing if anyone familiar to me is nearby. I sighed.

" I didn't tell anyone I was going to see you. And, I'm not planning to TELL anyone either."

His eyes widened. "You sneaked out? Wait, what did you tell your mom?"

"I told her I was going to go to the park." I paused, before continuing, "I didn't tell my mom I was going to see you though."

He chuckled. "Whoa, since when did you turn suicidal? You know your mom is going to kill you if she found out!"

I looked at darkly. "Haha, not funny, purple head." Oh he's laughing at my efforts. Shoot HIM now!

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. So, why did you want to see me?" He smiled again, making me melt.

"I…wanted to see you." I gulped. Oh no, here it goes..

I looked at Nagihiko in the eye. "I like you. I've always wanted you. We're really close friends, and you didn't turn away from me even I tried to. Selfish as I am, I want you. I LOVE you."

There was a long silence. I looked at the ground, bracing myself for the rejection, for the good bye...

Instead, I found myself being lifted off the ground and spun around. I closed my eyes in terror. Then, I felt myself being hugged. I opened them and saw Nagihiko laughing like crazy, hugging me tightly.

"What's so funny!" I asked furiously. Did I make myself an idiot by that confession?

" You're- heave- too much for me! God, I love you so much!"

My eyes widened. "Wha- What?" I asked shakily.

He caught his breath and looked at me. " You heard me, Rima. I love you. I love everything about you. Sure, you treat me like dirt, but when I needed someone…you were there. You didn't pity me or anything at my mistakes, but you made me confident. I love you, Rima Mashiro."

My mouth dropped. He said he loves me…..HE SAID HE LOVES ME! Oh my god, I can't think! How- but- why- WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER. WOOHOO!

If mind sounds as disturbing as a sick weirdo, please forgive me.

"Na-Nagihiko, I love you," I said, blushing.

"Rima-chan." He said my name as if it was air. Then, he leaned closer to my face,holding it with his hands, lips puckered. I closed my eyes, excepting the….

A rustle came from the bushes. We both heard someone fell and a loud "OW!". I turned around, and I saw a familiar figure right in front of me.

It was my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe it's a cliffie! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was my mother.

**"HOW - WHEN- WHY….AHHHHHHH!"** I screamed. I held on to Nagihiko, who hugged me back tightly. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Mrs. Ma-Mashiro, I didn't know yo-you were…." he didn't finish the sentence.

"Well, well," she said knowingly, "I knew something was up!"

"How did you know I was here, mom?" I blurted out.

She rolled her eyes. "Rima, if you're going to lie to someone, please do it better. I saw right through it. So, I followed you here and saw Nagihiko. Oh, how troublesome you two are! You didn't even your mom what you're going to do. It makes me feel all sad." She looked at me dejectedly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, mom."

She smiled. "I knew you liked him. You always talked about him at home. I'm not mad you sneaked out, honey. I knew you were scared to tell me because you thought I won't let you see him alone, but I wished you trusted me more."

"I'm sorry, mom. Really am."

"Same for me," Nagihiko said.

"It's ok," my mom continued, "Well, I better go now. Looks like I interrupted something…IMPORTANT. We'll talk about this later at home, Rima." She smiled then sped out of sight.

"Wait…mom!" I called out. But, it was no use. I turned around at Nagihiko, and I saw him blushing.

"Wow, I didn't your mother was here." he mused.

"Yeah. Go figure." I agreed. "Well, I have to go. See you again." I stood up and walked out, but someone grabbed me.

"Rima-chan, wait!" Nagihiko called.

"What is it-"

I didn't finish what I say. Instead, I found Nagihiko's lips crashing mine. His hands pulled me closer, the left massaging my neck. Soon, my hands went to his face, and I started kissing him back. My mind went blank, but I begged for more. After a minute, we broke it, gasping for air. His lips were soft, sweet, and the best sensation in the world. It felt like I floated in heaven.

"Um….yeah." I couldn't find words to say to what happened.

He kissed me again, lightly. "Sorry. I couldn't say good bye without doing that."

I smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Nagihiko smiled, then ran off. "Yeah. See you at my birthday." He waved at me.

I waved back. "See you! Text me!"

"I will!" he called.

I walked to my bike and went home. My mother gave me a thorough lecture about relationships, dating, etc. I listened to her intently. Then, she smiled at me and kissed me at the cheek, saying, "Oh, my little girl is all grown up now!" I laughed at her.

* * *

><p>I am sitting down in my bed. I think about today over and over again. Maybe it is just a dream…..<p>

My phone began to vibrate. I look at the screen. It was text message from Nagihiko.

Purplehead: Today was the best day ever. I love you, Rima. Good night.

Xoxoxo,

Nagihiko

I smiled. Today IS the best day ever, and it always will be!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe this is my shortest story. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not good at making short stories( I just can't get it right. Usually, in pencil, a short would be be 3 pages long:P) Anyway, please review! <strong>

**My friend's going to have a birthday party! I'm getting a present from him, plus the souvenir I bought in California( Note: Please read Chapter 7 of Is It Hate or Love for more details!)**

**I hope he likes it. He's thinking about going go karting, which I thrown a tantrum for( I DONT LIKE DRIVING) in front him. Hehe he looked scared!**

**Anyway, he's considerate so he said might invite my best friends along to make me feel comfortable( Thankies:D)**

**Happy Birthday again! **


End file.
